Nightcrawler
This version of Kurt Wagner is not entirely religious but insecure for his uncommon appearance. He went to Xavier Institute and was interviewed by Jean and Scott. Kurt found a new home who accepts him. Professor X gave him a device called holographic inducer that would let him appear normal. Mystique with the help of Toad then spied on the facility. Later revelations have revealed that Mystique was his mother and Rogue was his foster sister. It is also possible that Magneto was his father because it was revealed that he was the product of his genetic experimentation. A human named Amanda Sefton also dates with him regardless of his mutation. During the events that led Mystique to turn into stone, he tried his best to save her from being broken even with the Brotherhood stealing her statue form and Rogue's hatred for Mystique. The Evolution version of Nightcrawler had multiple crushes on multiple female characters. The characters of Kitty Pryde, Tabitha Smith, and Amanda Sefton all have been fitted into this bill. Kurt starts off flirting with fellow member Kitty Pryde, fails, and they both become close friends, the closest in the X-Mansion. Tabitha Smith is a character Kurt seemed to have vague feelings for, but Amanda Sefton ended up being his girlfriend in the end. It was not specified if Kurt and Amanda ended up together, but they were just episodes before the series finale. Origin Kurt Wagner is the product of a love affair between two mutants, both with origins that have never fully been explained. His mother was the terrorist Mystique, who at the time was the wife of Baron Christian Wagner, believed to be the father of Nightcrawler for a long time. In truth, his father is the Neyaphem warlord, Azazel, who had a great master plan to impregnate earth women with his children so he could escape the brimstone dimension. When Nightcrawler was born, the townsfolk were horrified by Mystique' son's demonic appearance and so she threw him into a river, shape-shifted into another form and then claimed that she had killed the son and the mother. Azazel would not allow his son to die, so he saved him and gave him to one of his other lovers (and servant) Margali Szardos to raise. Margali tells a different tale to hide the truth and says that Nightcrawler was discovered by her when she was walking by his house. She discovered his father, Eric Wagner, had died of a heart attack outside and found his mother lying next to him dead. Margali took him in and raised him along with her real children Stefan and Jimaine (later known as Amanda Sefton) at the Bavarian circus. She worked as a fortune teller to hide the truth about her sorcery. Kurt had amazing agility and soon his mutant abilities would manifest. Because of these gifts, he did acrobat shows for the circus audience, while people assumed it was a man in a costume. When a millionaire circus owner from Texas approached them join his circus, he planned to move the circus to America and demanded that Kurt be in the freak show. Kurt was appalled at this, so he quit the circus and headed to Winzeldorf, Germany. He arrives there to find that his brother Stefan went insane and had been murdering children. Kurt battles him, hoping to stop the atrocity, but accidentally kills Stefan by breaking his neck. He tried to tell Margali about her son but she was not at the circus at the time. The coincidence is that, as children, Stefan had made Kurt swear to kill him if ever he took an innocent life. In turn, the villagers thought Kurt was the demon that killed the children. Powers and Abilities Kurt's mutant power is teleportation. He is actually opening a portal to and traveling almost instantaneously through another dimension. When teleporting, Kurt leaves behind a whiff of brimstone and a characteristic "bamf" sound as the air rushes into the space where he once was. After some training sessions, Kurt has developed the ability to bring more with him when he teleports, including water or other people. Kurt's teleportation range is limited, but he can travel up to two miles. He must also have visited the place before, or he risks teleporting into a solid object, which could be fatal as two things cannot occupy the same space in that particular instant in time. Kurt has a spatial awareness, which means depending on the distance he teleports he has a way of not ending up in walls. This style of teleportation is physically demanding not only for Kurt, but particularly for others he brings along with him who are not used to it. When used offensively, the stress of rapid succession of teleports can incapacitate a normal person or cause nausea. It has been hinted that his physiology may make travel less physically stressful. His teleportation is more easily done following the magnetic poles of the earth (north and south) he can travel about 3 miles north and south and 2 miles east and west. His power can also be used more aggressively than this: He can grab a hold of, say, a person's head, and then teleport, concentrating in taking only the head with him (AoA), effectively killing his enemy, although in the 616 reality, Kurt has never done this because of his high regard for human life. The upper limits of his powers were shown during the Second Coming story arc. Rogue tells Cyclops that Kurt has teleported over 300 miles in under a minute with a passenger. After he has been impaled on Bastion's arm, Nightcrawler teleports from Nebraska to Utopia with Hope and Bastion's arm. Kurt has many demonic traits in his appearance. He is covered with dark blue fur, has yellow eyes, long sharp canines, and pointed ears. His hands and feet are both larger than average, with two large fingers and a thumb on each hand and two large toes with a toe-like protrusion on his heels (which allows him to grip with his feet). Despite his unusual fingers, he is shown to possess superhuman dexterity. He also has a prehensile tail that is strong enough to lift his own weight, he can use his tail to fight with a sword, grab things and can even hang from it. The dimension he travels through constantly bends the light around him, making him appear in shadow during normal daylight and rendering him nearly invisible in the dark. There has been dispute over whether Nightcrawler's agility level is actually superhuman, or if his life as a circus acrobat has caused him to be extremely (but not superhumanly) agile, although it has been suggested that his spine is unnaturally flexible. Kurt also possesses, speed, and stealth, as well as the ability to cling to any surface, and is a skilled swordsman. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men